Joeys secret life
by lilith.firestorm
Summary: When Kaiba is Kidnapped he discovers Joeys secret and both there lives are turned upside down. with love bloom or with darkness fall rated M for later chapters.
1. A new job

"in other news there has been another 3 gang members all wanted for murder, rape, drug smuggling and kidnaping have been found murdered this morning making the total now 12. there is debate among citizens weather not the killer should be punished or now. the popular belief is that the one killing this terrible people is a hero" the new anchor states. Seto signs and turns of the TV as the limo pulls up to the high school.

-Joey's pov-

I run into the school happily early for a change despite the pain in my back from my resent injuries. As i walk into the Class i see yugi already there but surprisingly Kaiba was not there yet. i quickly take the seat right next to Yugi.

"Hey joey Did you see the news today?" Yugi asked softly.

"ya mor' Criminals found murdered" I reply.

"i don't know how to feel about it. i mean there terrible people but is it really justice" yugi asked quietly.

"yug you got a big heart but ya got to realize that sometimes Police are't enough to protect people" i explain.

"well well looks like the mutt managed to be on time for once" i hear a familiar icy tone state.

i feel the familiar spark of annoyed anger but with my lessons i finally can suppress the anger so i can safe my energy for more important things. so i swallow back my anger at being called a mutt yet again and turn to the young CEO. "good morn'in Kaiba hope you have a productive day today" i respond calmly like i was taught. yugi and Kaiba both stare at me disbelief.

Kaiba recovered first and sat down refusing to respond. i chuckle lightly at the reaction.

"wow joey you did't get angry this time" yugi states. i laugh and turn to him.

"remember when i told you that i had taken up fighting lessons from my next-door neighbor,

well it help me also learn to control my temper and to not get angry for petty insults and to safe my energy for when i actually need it" i explain.

"thats a really good lesson to learn joey, how is the training over all so far. its been a month so far right?" yugi asks.

"yeah its cool, i already learned a lot, he said i was one of the quickest learners his taught" i reply with a smirk.

"well he must not have taught a lot of people then" i hear Kaiba state smugly.

"Kaiba thats not very nice, joey's teacher is a master of Iaido, Judo, and Karate as well as in using kuni and sai blades. i met him as well he has a lot of pictures of his former students. there actually a lot of them" Yugi defends for me.

i sigh "yugi just leave it, let the bot believe whatever he wants, not like his opinion matters" i state with a small smirk as i hear the CEO growl lowly at my dismissal.

"wow joey you speech has been improving a lot to" yugi compliments. i could't help the light blush that rises. "ya well, i was sick of sounding different so i am trying to fix my accent" i reply. just then the teacher walks with a bag and sets it on my desk.

"your sensei dropped this off for you. he stated you'd probably need them. the teach states with a smirk. i blink in surprise and look in the bag. disinfectant, gauze medical tape and my several large protein bars to last through out the day.

"thank you" i say and pull out a protein bar and start eating it.

Zoning out while the teacher starts her lecture. suddenly the bag of medical supply's and protein bars gets kicked over. "oh start Joey" I hear Tristan say. i quickly gather the the items and look at my long time friend. "Tris you really need to look where ya goin" i state as i feel eyes on me. i glance over and see Kaiba staring at me in confusion. he must have seen what was in the bag.

Finally lunch comes around a i start heading over when my 4th period teacher gasps. "Mr. wheeler your bleeding." i groan in annoyance.

"i had an accident last night it must have reopened, i'll take care of it" i stated dryly and make my way to the boys washroom with my medical supplies. i groan again knowing i was being followed.

i go into the washroom and peel off my shirt with blood already soaking through way to much. i toss in the sink and start running the water over it.

"Kaiba if you wasted your time following me you may as well come over here" i growl lowly. god he was getting on my nerves. "what happened to you mutt" he asked icily.

"training gets a bit rough i unfortunately made a wrong move and got sliced it merely reopened.

why do you think he dropped of the medical supplies, he knows i hate doctors and nurses so he gave he the stuff to fix myself up just incase it reopened" i reply as i awkwardly remove the old gauze and tape.

"seems pretty deep, could use stitches" he replies dryly.

i shrug and suppress the instinctual wince from the pain it caused. i then grab several paper towels and press them to the wound again in a very awkward angle.

"its no big deal really he ran out of stitches and i don't much care if it scars" i reply.

"so this happened before" Kaiba states in a calculating voice. i suppress another wince from the slip up.

"a few times" i state as a remove the paper towels toss them and prep the gauze and tape and redress the wound with practiced ease and start to wash out my shirt.

"you seem to be fairly good at dressing your own wounds" Kaiba states.

"so i was taught how to do so, now if you excuse me i'm hungry and need to go" i start as i slip my still wet shirt over my head and walked out.

the rest of the Day was uneventful and soon i was patrolling the down town area.

-Seto's pov-

I was walking into the house when i was suddenly grabbed from behind with a cloth over my mouth and nose. I struggle but soon fall unconscious.

-joey's pov-

watch as a car pulls up as two figures jump out and drag an unconscious figure into the building i was scoping for known gang activity. I quickly sneak in and watch as they tie the form to a chair. I suppress a gasp when i see Kaiba. now i was getting angry. what do they plan to do to him. I see three more men join the other two and one hits Kaiba Hard across the face jolting the man awake.

"Hello Sleepy head" one man laughs.

I hear the CEO growl "who the hell are you and what do you what" the boy spat.

"Simply we were hired to grab you and give you to Pegasus. he has taken quiet the liking to you." the man said.

I sigh and walk out carefully my sword on hip.

"you know isn't it a bit lame to just spout our intentions to anyone who asks" i State with a smirk.

"stupid brat do you even know who i am" the man who was the obvious leader growled.

"Alrik chanmire one of the 8 main gang leaders here in domino city, ya i know who you are" i state in a board tone.

"get out of here you runt you have no business here. if you leave know i'll let you live" the man growled.

I sigh and shake my head "sorry can't do that, originally i was gonna kill you quick and clean but you targeted one under my protection and well i cant let that go unpunished so" I state as a draw my sword and dispatch the closest thug to me before the others can move. I see Kaiba stare in disbelief at the now headless body of one of his captor's.

"yo Kaiba if your squimmish id close your eyes" I state as two other men run at me i dodge and slice though one of there bodies effortlessly. relishing in the pain and terror filled screams. i spin quickly and run the other thug through the back. i watch the other lackey start to run away and through a kuni into the back of his neck. i then stand between Kaiba who is still watching with shock and horror on his face and the leader. "now now lets be reasonable. tell you what, you let me go and leave now. I'll give you 50% of the money for this job. thats a full 5 million dollars" he bargains. I smirk and act like im thinking about it. i see a look of relief on his face as he thinks i'll go for it. i then laugh harshly "are you really that stupid. like i said the Kaiba brothers are under my protection. i guess i have to make an example out of you" i say as i swiftly slice his head off.

"lets see perhaps sending the head to Pegasus with a nice little warning letter would do" i mumble to myself with a small chuckle.

"but thats for later, right now.." i trail off as i walk to Kaiba and pull out another kuni. I see him wince in actual fear. I frown at that.

"relax Kaiba, i'm not gonna hurt you" i say as i cut his restraints. i then walk over and retrieve my other Kuni.

"your the one who has been killing Gang members" Kaiba states in blunt disbelief.

"eh yeah, though i normally wait till civilians are out of sight, for obvious reasons" i state with a frown.

"then why did" he started.

"why did i safe you even though you'd know my secret?" i finished.

the young brunette nodded carefully.

"will i could't very well let you get hurt and this was the best chance there was to take them out without you getting hurt" i explain.

"aren't you worried i'll tell the police?" he asked.

I sigh deeply "i'd think you would be smarter then that. Pegasus has put a bounty on your pretty little head Kaiba. if i'm arrested and you or your brother are taken again i wont be around to help. he wont stop at simple gang members either, he will said pros, your strong and a great fighter, you have proven that in the past but he will send people you cant take down. if i were you i'd hire a very will trained fighter to act as a personal body guard to you at all times. i mean someone better then the lame security you already have, there to easy to buy off" i state and start to walk away.

"fine wheeler your hired" i hear Kaiba say and i freeze.

"wait what?" i ask in shock as i turn to face him.

"you clearly well trained, i'm guessing why more then the month you claimed to little Yugi and you already proven that you cant be paid off when you declined the offer of 5 million dollars to just walk Away. in return i'll never tell a soul that your the one killing thugs and i'll pay you 100,000 a month for your protection" Kaiba explained.

"follow me, we will talk about this when we are in a safe location." i mutter. 'what the hell did i just get myself into'.


	2. Chapter 2 pushy Kaiba

"Stay close Kaiba we are in a very unsafe area" I say we make our way through the alleys sticking in the shadows.

"well well well A Kaiba in this area, what a rare treat" i hear a voice sneer. i turn to see the damn guy had a gun. I notice he was about to pull the trigger and jumped in front of kaiba just as the gun went off. I growl angrily as the bullet hit my should. i Glare at the now pale thug "S..Shadow what are you d...doing here" the man stammered.

"you dare try to Kill a man under my protection" i bellow loudly at the now shaking thug.

"i'm s..sorry Shadow i.. i swear i didn't know he was under protection. p..please S..shadow" he begged. I eyed the thug who was rightfully terrified. A cruel smirk appears on my face. "tell you what I shall let you live on one condition. i say ad i walk toward the shaking thug. i watch the boy kneel "Anything Shadow" he states firmly. "spread the word that the Kaiba family is to be added to the list of protected by the Shadow and that if anyone sees the Kaibas in any form of danger, they are encouraged to protect the Kaiba family at all cost or else they will be praying for death by the time the shadow is does with them. do i make myself clear!" i growl loudly.

"yes shadow right away" the boy says.

"stand, you will be marked so that i can track you from now on" i growl and the boy stands and pulls off his shirt. i pull a dagger that was as dark as the night around us and sliced an X into the boys side and watched as a dark shadowy mist seeped from the blade into the boys skin like a bloody tattoo. "you are free to go" i say coldly and the boy runs away fast.

"what the hell wheeler, why did he call you shadow" Kaiba snapped.

"nothing you need to worry about Kaiba, you are safe" i say, not facing him. i knew my eye had the shadow mist in them and didn't wish to scare CEO. i was injured so it would be a while before my eyes returned to normal.

"lets go" i say and pull him with me while hiding my eyes.

after a while we came up on a house. i bang on the door loudly.

"open up its me" i call out. I hear footsteps before the door opens.

"shit Joey get in here now" the older man said.

Pulling Kaiba with i dart into the house.

"get to the bath and calm yourself, Seto Kaiba is safe, with me he is in no danger anymore, you must settle down"

-Seto Kaiba's pov-

I was confused as hell At the Older reaction to Joey.

"he's been shot, he took a bullet meant for me" I say.

The man's Deep brown eyes flicked over to me as joey walked down a hall.

"yes i am aware of that, though it's no surprise. do not worry he will be fine" he said.

i was baffled he was more worried about the mutt being calm then he is about him being shot.

i assess the older man, he was tall about 6'5 and rather muscled. he had silver hair tied back in a ponytail. "your The mutt's Combat teacher are't you?" i asked confidently

i man chuckled lowly "not for the past year Mr. Kaiba, he finished all his training a year ago, i only taught him anger control recently, because now if he loses his temper it becomes a very large dangerous for everyone in his way" He stated bluntly.

"and why is that exactly?" I ask curiously.

the man shook his head "thats for him to answer when and if he wishes to" he replies.

"Zamule, I will need you to take over the nightly hunt. I will be out of commission since Kaiba here hired me as a personal Bodyguard. if the killings stop while im occupied then it will cause trouble for me" I here the Mutt state as he slipped a shirt over his head.

i here a laugh from the older boy "my my i bet that makes you quite happy" i hear him say. now that was confusing why would he be happy about that.

i here the mutt growl lowly in response.

"ok ok don't worry i'll take over, just stay calm joey. you dont want Kaiba here to see you worked up right" the man says carefully and lowers himself slightly in a bow. the growling stops suddenly and the mutt takes a deep breath. "watch Kaiba i need to collect supplies for the time i'll be gone since i am guess i'll be staying with Kaiba for the duration of his protection" he states and looking towards me. i simply nod in agreement and he takes off.

"Mr Kaiba if joey will be stay with you there are things you will need know, just incase" he states with urgency in his voice. I nod in mild confusion.

"ok first. if you are attacked and he protects you. after must hold completely still await. he will walk up to you possibly very very close and he will probably touch you. you must hold very still. its him making sure you are unharmed. you must not flinch.

second, if he gets angry and worked up, the one who angered his is in danger. they must get low, and show some form of submission, a bow, or kneel and keep there eyes To the ground, that will be the only chance they have to possibly be unharmed. if the person is well known to Joey the more likely they will be to be unharmed.

Third, do not let yourself get harmed, even accidently. to not get hurt at all. it will set him off and if that happens you must assure him you are fine, and that you are not in danger. he will not leave your side for a second till he calms down. do not show fear or worry in this case, he will not harm you. but he wont let anyone near you till he calms not even your brother" the man lists off.

now im really confused "why is any of that needed?" i ask in confusion.

"joey is not the same person you use to know Kaiba, And he will act that way to you and your brother because you are are important to him, after all you are under his protection" he explains.

"but that like a Wolf alpha behavior" i say dryly.

the older man laughs loudly at that "don't tell him that he almost killed me when i made that remark" he stated.

just then Joey came back with a large suitcase.

"ok Kaiba you may want to call your driver to pick us up. i just need to grab one more thing from my place" the mutt stated before taking off again.

"one more thing Kaiba, make damn sure he takes this when ever his eyes look... abnormal" the man states and tosses me a large bottle of some unknown pills.

"what do you mean by abnormal?" i asked.

"you shall see when it happens" he says cryptically.

i put the pills in my coat pocket and call my driver just as the mutt came back through the door.

"ok he will be here in five minutes" I say as a watch the mutt carefully.

the mutt sighs "how much you tell him about me" he asked the older man.

-joey's pov-

"I only told him the bare minimum needed, no more then that" Zamule states carefully.

I sigh and nod Kaiba will end up finding out eventually but longer that can be held off the better.

"ok lets go Kaiba you need to sleep and we have school tomorrow" I say and we walk out to the limo.

it didn't take long to get to Kaiba's mansion. we were dead quiet the whole way there. when we entered the home Kaiba is instantly tackled by mokuba. Kaiba stiffened and i knew why.

"relax Kaiba i saw it was your brother before he even made contact. im not gonna snap. man your jumpy" i say with a laugh.

"joey! what are you doing here" Mokuba asked in excited innocence.

"i'm here ironically as your brothers and partly yours personal bodyguard. since your brother is again being targeted by Pegasus" i state and the little boy looked worried.

"are you ok brother?" he asked.

"i am fine the mutt took out the kidnapers before they could really do anything" Kaiba stated and his brother looked at me in shock.

i shrug "i'm stronger then i look oh that reminds me" i say and dial a number into the burner..

"hello"

"hey it's me, i need to go to the warehouse the thugs take victim grab the leaders head and send it in a box to Pegasus with a letter from me warning him that the Kaiba's are under the protect of the Shadow and to watch his back" i say quickly.

 **"lovely, must you be so gruesome?"**

i chuckle cruelly "he should't have turned Kaiba into a target if he did't want a Blood filled outcome" i respond darkly.

 **"as you wish Shadow".**

i hang up quickly only to notice pale and shocked faces on the Kaiba brothers face.

"what?" i asked.

"um nothing uh anyway let me show you to your room" Kaiba stated quickly and lead me up stairs.

"you will be staying in the room in between mine and Mokuba's. i'm assuming that would be the most logical location for you" Kaiba stated.

"thank you and don't worry so much Seto you and kid are perfectly safe ok" i state.

"uh yeah but could you refrain from the bloody details in Mokuba's presents please" Kaiba stated Dryly.

"oh he, my bad, sorry about that. i just wanted it done quickly" i state.

Kaiba nods and then yawns.

"go get some sleep Kaiba we got school in a few hours" i state and disappear into my new room.

I take a deep breath as i unpack.

-time skip to after school-

ring ring

"hello"

 **"hey we got a problem shadow"**

"what now" i growl angrily as i watch over Kaiba and his brother in the living room.

 **"the one you mark says that Pegasus has sent his right hand man this time with orders to go straight for Seto Kiba"**

i growl as anger starts to swell. Kaiba was now watching me cautiously. i close my eye and take a deep breath.

"i'm sending Mokuba to yugi's till the treat is over. guard the boy with your life for if you fail i will take yours" i growl angrily.

 **"as you wish Shadow"**.

I quickly hang up.

"mokuba i need you to pack a bag for around a week, you will be staying at yugi's" i call out as i dial yugi's number.

"yugi no time to explain i'm sending Mokuba to you for a week he isn't safe where he is and i think he has been kidnaped enough for a life time" i state in a rush.

"no problem joey, but what about Kaiba? and how do you know there in danger?"

"Kaiba Has a personal bodyguard hell bent on keeping him safe but to do that he can't Risk Mokuba being in danger in the process. I hear things, advantage of living in the crappy part of town i guess" i state and hang up.

i watch as Kaiba informed the limo driver that he was to take Mokuba to yugi's for a sleep over.

"whats going on mutt" he asked.

"Pegasus decided to challenge me by sending his right hand man to take you. that is his mistake. all his useless hired goons will fall by my hand and then so will he" i reply darkly as i feel my eyes start to change i quickly close them before Kaiba could see.

"pills Kaiba, where are they" i ask quickly and then here the bottle and hold my hand out. i open it and take out two swallowing them dry.

after a bit i feel the Shadows retreating and open my eyes to see a very concerned Kaiba.

"i'm fine, just lost my temper a bit" i say just as Mokuba came back in.

"ok i'm off, keep my brother safe joey" he says seriously.

i smile "i will guard him with my life mokuba..." i freeze realizing how that sounded "it is my job after all" i quickly add.

i hear mokuba chuckle lightly "right, thank you joey. your a great FRIEND to my brother" he states with a sarcastic emphasis on the friend part. i clear my throat and roll my eye.

"off ya go ya trouble maker" i say jokingly. he laughs and gives Kaiba a hug before running off.

"what was that about" Kaiba asked.

"uh i think he finds it funny that i'm the one of all people to protect you" i lie smoothly.

"yeah i never though id have you as an attack dog" he mocked.

i growl lowly with a huff.

"yeah whatever" i mutter.

"the next few nights are gonna suck for the both of us just for different reasons" i mumble mostly to myself.

"why is that?" Kaiba asked Suspiously.

i suppress a blush and look at him in the eye. "we have to share a room to make damn sure he wont get by me. since i can't track you the why i can track the few workers i snatched from the thug life" i say simply.

i saw shock along with something else i could't place in Kaiba's eyes.

"i guess that makes since and whats the difference in tracking them and me?" he asked.

i freeze and wince "eh thats a bit hard to explain. lets just say there's a rather painful form of a tracker on them and obviously you dont have that tracker" i state.

he nods though he still looked confused.

"well um guess it's time to get ready for bed" i say as we make our way up stairs.

i quickly change and go into Kaiba's room just as he finished dressing.

i look around surveying the room. one large window next to the bed, small blue love seat facing the bed and the whole room screamed blue eyes white dragon fan. i chuckled and sat on the couch and crossed my legs.

"um Joey why are you on the couch" Kaiba asked and i watched in shock as he shifted nervously.

"i have never seen you be such an open book of what your feeling Kaiba. but don't worry i don't sleep more then once a week normally so ill be sitting here guarding you as you sleep" i say with a smirk.

"i am not an open book" he snapped coldly.

i chuckle "of coarse not how silly of me, the pretty boy with a heart of ice could never be an open book" i mocked with a smirk.

"pretty boy?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

i suppress a wince at the slip up.

"i was quoting what the magazines call you" i lie quickly.

i see him smirk and lay down.

an hour passes before i feel a presence at the window i hide quickly next the window.

a large man shifts into the room and starts to move to where Kaiba was. i quickly grab up from behind and pin him to the ground shadows filling my eyes. the loud thud woke Kaiba and i quickly turns on the light as i snarl at the intruder.

"what does Pegasus want with Kaiba" i ground out.

"fuck you" the man snapped.

"wrong answer" i say as i pull the pitch black blade out of its holder on my hip. i then slice a line into the side of his face making him scream out in agony.

"lets try again what does Pegasus want with Kaiba" i snap my voice deeper from my anger.

"he will kill me if i tell you" he screamed.

i laugh a very cruel laugh "be more worried about what i will do to you" i say as i cut up his forearm. another blood chilling scream.

"he wants the boy as a slave. as a form of revenge on yugi he wants all his friends as slaves but kaiba first. he said he needed a good stress relief" he stated shaking from pain and fear. i let out a dangerous snarl and slit the mans throat. i stand and face Kaiba no longer thinking only acting on instinct he was stock still as i approached i grab him into a hug and take a deep breath at being reassured that he was safe and unharmed. Finally my normal brain function returns and pull away quickly shadows still in my eyes.

"pills" i asks and he points to the nightstand. i grab them and take two and feel the shadows subside.

"sorry about that but don't worry Kaiba, Pegasus will never get to you" i state. he nodded as he stared at me wide-eyed. he looked pale.

i frown "sorry if i scared you, i know i'm a bit on the scary side when im like that". i say looking away.

"what happened to you joey, why did you look like that?" he asked using my actual name. i could't help my heart skipping a beat at that.

"I'll explain after i get this cleaned up" i say as i pull out the burner and dialed a number.

 **"hello"**

"eh clean up time, can't really leave this one where it is i want the head again sent to Pegasus this time saying that no one tries to take what is mine, and if he tries again he will beg to be sent to the shadow realm by time im done with him" i growl no thinking as the anger seeps in again at the thought.

 **"wait he tried to lay that kind of claim!"**

"yes" i growled.

 **"that fucker signed his death warrant for fucking with your claim"**

"i know. be here asap, i do not like waiting" i snap as i hang up.

"what is yours, joey?" i hear from behind me. i tense up and wince.

"your my charge, its my job to to protect you, eh he anyway someone will be here soon to clean up the mess" i say quickly and go to leave but he grabs my hand.

"that is not what that sounded like you meant joey" he states with narrowed eyes.

"look do you want answers to the what happened to me questions or not" i snap.

he held up is hands in mock surrender. he then followed me out to the living room.

"do you remember when i lost to marik and was fighting the shadow realm?" i asked.

he nodded "well in order to get out on my own a bit of the shadow realm seeped into me making me immune to any and all shadow magic along with giving me some of my own abilities, I am no longer fully human im shadow being. the first of my kind. i'm not evil by any means but im defiantly no innocent to Darkness that not plagues my body." i explain.

Kaiba just nods "but whats with the odd instincts" he asked.

i shrug "no idea only thing i could figure is that it strengthened the instincts i already had" i say.

he raised an eyebrow at me. i knew what he was think and growled "do not even try to say it" i snap. he laughs then something seemed to click in his brain because he looks at me with a strange look.

he was just about to say something when the doorbell rang.

' _saved by the bell_ ' i think to myself as i quickly open the door to maleera.

"hey sweet pea show to the mess" she says.

"who's she" Kaiba asked.

"an ex mafia Cleaner that i saved from the mafia. in return she cleans up some kills that could lead to discovery" i explain and lead her to the body. she quickly gets to work as we wait.

it took roughly 3 hours by time she was done. as soon as she left Kaiba pulled me into the freshly cleaned room.

"you laid a claim on me, what time of claim joey" he asked sternly.

i freeze and contemplated running to my room and hiding.

"Kaiba is that really important?" i ask trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"just tell me the truth joey" he snapped.

i sigh there was no way out of this "a claim as a lover" i mumble quietly.

"what? i didn't catch that" he replied.

"a claim as a lover" i said louder nervousness very present in my voice.

"and why would you make such a claim" he asked calmly.

i gulped "because i love you and that claim will afford you a lot of protection" i say and close my eye and waited for the anger, laughter, mockery or hit that was bound to come.

instead i was shocked to feel soft firm lips pressing to mine . i kiss back on instinct. i feel his tongue swipe across my bottom lip asking for entrance which i quickly allow. i moan into the kiss as i feel him deepen the kiss. we pulled away after air became an issue.

"I love you too puppy" he says in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3 A soul of shadows

it was lunch at school the next day that the call came.

"what is it?" i ask as Kaiba and the others watch me curiously.

 **"Pegasus just hired mercenaries to kidnap Seto and kill any in the way"** The voice stated.

i growl loudly and close my eyes as the shadows start to take of. i feel bakura and atem take over there host at the feel of shadows in the air.

"i will take no chances on this. bring me that blade" i ground out.

" **but shadow you know the more you use that blade the less like you, you become. the shadows in your body will strengthen further"** the voice said with worry.

" i know... but itll also make me more powerful with out it next time and lead me the need extra strength in this fight. it a sacrifice im more then will to make given the problem at hand" i growl.

 **"as you wish shadow"** the voice said and the line went dead. i feel Kaiba move towards me.

"calm down joey. i am safe. but your friend since the shadows you must calm down" i hear kiba say as he puts two pills in my hand.

i take them dry and wait till the shadows fade before turning.

"joey what was that about" i hear atem speak.

"nothing i can't handle" i state dryly as i grab kaiba and walk off.

"we will be out of school for a while" i state to kaiba as we drive back to the mansion.

"what sacrifice where you speaking of on the phone joey" kaiba asked suddenly. i winced and looked at him.

"there is a unique weapon that is very powerful, but it comes at a price, i heavy price. it'll grant me the power boost i need to protect you, but each time i use in i become a little less human and a little more shadow person. i will slowly become darker in spirit and lose my mind" i pause suddenly the draw a blade and hand it to Kaiba.

"if there ever comes a time i completely lose myself to the shadows, you must use that blade to end my life, if you do not i fear many people will become hurt or die by my hand" i say in a serious tone. i watch the man i love pale at my words.

"k...kill you, but how..." he started.

"your the only one who can, then only one id never harm no matter how lost to the shadows i become. i blood and my instincts will always recognize you" i explain in a low voice.

i then lean in a give him a passionate kiss.

-time skip to 5 hours later-

the door bell rings and my Sensai enters with the box that holds the cursed weapon. seto watches as i take it with worried and sad eyes. "send a letter to Pegasus. let it say the following, 'the time for games is over no being you said will return to you alive, it is time to end this. come try to retrieve Seto Kaiba no my mate, your self it a whole new war of the shadows. you will fall. signed the Shadow warrior' send that and then by the nights end the stage will be set" i say darkness seeping into my voice.

"how do you know this joey?" kaiba asked confused.

"the ones i track have already spotted the mercenaries here in domino and once they fall, then Pegasus will grow temperamental and try to take me on himself or at least thats what the shadows whisper" i explain.

"what do you mean thats what the shadows whisper" kaiba asked confused.

"i'm a shadow being i can track an annalize any mind that had ever touched the shadow realm i comes to me in the form of whispers though" i try to explain. he seemed worried but content with the answer. suddenly the mansion's alarm blares to life.

"show time" i say opening the box and unsheathing the shadow cursed sword. as men burst though multiple entree point in order to get to there target. shadows fill my eyes and start to move around my body as the blade activates. my teeth grow and sharpen to a point and my once blond hair turns pitch black as the shadows take over and i slice though my now horrified enemies.

"none who dare try to lay a hand on my mate shall live this night" i say, my voice taking a dark blood lust filled tone as blood drenches me as i kill each one of them. only after the last one falls do i drop the cursed blade. my body returns to normal but my eyes do not for they now are permanently covered in shadows. i stalk towards kaiba as my instincts are still in control. i see no fear in his eyes and he stands perfectly still as i scan him for any injuries, once satisfied i speak.

"not then i could use my pills yeah" i state with a cocky smile.

he smiles warily and hands them to me.

After a short while i feel the shadows shrink till only the color of my eyes show the shadows.

"your eyes will never return to normal will that" Kaiba asked. i give a sad smile and nod.

" i have lost more of my soul to the shadows, Seto, that is the price of the blade i must weld" i reply my voice still a shade deep then it once was.

i then turn to my old sensai "watch him, i must gather supplies for the final battle, i wont be long" i say before leaving.

-seto's pov-

" will he survive this battle?" i ask.

"to be honest, i truly do not know" he replied in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4 the calm before the storm

i wasn't long, maybe an hour and when i returned i see Kaiba watching me nervously.

"whats wrong kaiba?" i ask in confusion.

"well thats my cue to leave" my Sansei states and walks out of the house.

"um joey come to my room with me please" he asks. now i was on red alert.

we make our way to his room and the moment his door closes i feel his lips against mine.

i kiss back passionately and aggressively. taking control of the kiss. before i knew it we were on his bed with him pinned beneath me. i break the kiss and start trailing light kisses down his neck making him moan and squirm.

he starts pulling at my shirt and i chuckle as i slip it off and pull his off of him.

"are you sure this is what you want Seto for once we start this i will not be able to stop" i ask in a serious tone. he nods and pulls me into another kiss.

i growl lowly as i finish undressing the both of us.

i hear his moan filled gasp as i stroke his already hard member.

i chuckled lowly as lick from base to tip before taking him fully into my mouth.

i feel him buck his hips up at the feeling and let out a long pleasure filled moan that sounded a lot like my name. as i have him distracted i pull lube from my near by jean and see Seto look at the bottle shocked. i pull away and smirk as the moan of lose Seto let out.

"im always prepared, just try to relax ill try to make this as best i can" i say and watch seto nod carefully. i then continue with sucking his member and distracting him as i lube up my figure and slowly push the first one in. i feel him tighten around the intrusion and hum around his cock making him relax more as i quickly find the small bundle of nerves that will make him lose all control. i hear a loud moan and feel him push back against me and knew i found it. i soon push a second finger in making sure to hit the bundle of nerve each time. he was thrashing around and moaning loudly as he gripped the bed sheets into a death grip. i then pushed a third in which didnt seem to faze him. as soon as i deemed him stretched enough a pull away hearing him whimper in protest. i then lube up my cock and position myself at his entrance. "this will hurt at first which i am sorry for but i promise it'll feel better soon, just try to relax" i say before slowly sliding into the hilt, moaning loudly at the tightness and trying to keep myself in control. he whimpers in pain and i see tears in his eyes. i kiss him passionately as i wait for him to adjust. i feel him push into me and i start to move and aim for the prostate once more. soon we found a rhythm that worked and picked up pace. our moans filling the air.

"j...joey i..im gonna cum" i hear seto moan out. i then stroke him.

"cum for me mate" i moan out and he screams my name loudly as he cums hard. i feel his muscles tighten around me and soon cum hard myself. i slowly pull out hissing at the sensitivity and lay next to seto, pulling him into my arms.

"i love you joey" i hear seto whisper.

"as i love you seto" i whisper back as we both fall asleep in each others arms.

the next morning i awake as feel Setos wight on me. i chuckle "come on seto we must get up and shower. we need to get ready. he groans loudly and shifts uncomfortably.

"a little sore there seto" i ask with a smirk.

"oh shut it" he groans as he tries to get up.

i chuckle and get up, then scoop Kiba up and carry him bridal style to the bathroom.

-time skip to as the sun in setting-

"it's almost time, i called atem and bakura, as well as my old sansei. i think its time Atem and yugi and bakura all hear the truth" i say to seto just as the door bell rang.

"hello guys" i say and hear there gasp.

"joey what happened to your eyes" Atem asked in worry.

"ill explain once my old sensei gets here" i say which really didn't take long.

"ok so to start when i was in the shadow realm trying to break free on my own, the shadows merged into me. making me immune to any and all shadow magic, but also giving me new abilities and strength but in turn making into the first ever shadow being. i laid a claim on my now mate, whom Pegasus plans on kidnaping and hurting and enslaving as a revenge plot on you Atem for defeating him, he then plans on enslaving all of us. in order to kill him i must not only use my abilities but a sword that comes with a heavy price and a heavier risk" i pause a moment to show the sword.

"when i use this blade my soul becomes more corrupt with more of the shadows, making me more powerful but in turn i risk losing my mind all together, in which case Seto, my mate has been tasked to end my life before i can kill any innocents. i will say this, i may not survive this battle, i may lose myself to the shadows i now control. but i promise you this i will not die till my foe falls" i say in a stern and strong voice.

"we shall stand by your side joey till the end, i know this is something you must do, but if i can

i'll figure out a way to save you from the insanity and should i fail you mate will always be well protected, i'll make sure of it" Atem says with a strong unwavering sureness. i nod to him in respect. "i may not be a very good person but after all that had happened in the past i will sand on your side as an ally and a friend" bakura states with a smirk.

i smile "glad to have ya on our side" i say.

"joey, you have been an amazing student and an even better friend i will stand by you and always protect your mate, even should you fall" Zamule states.

"i am glad to be able to call you a friend and teacher Zamule, you have taught me well" i reply.

i then feel the shadows of Pegasus's mind racing closer to us. i draw my blade and sd the others watch on. i grow taller, my muscles grow bigger and stronger, my hair turns pitch black my eyes darken to a demonic black with shadows and the shadows spill out and surround my body, my teeth turn sharp and my nails turn to claws.

"show time" my deeper and blood lust filled voice sounds just as my foe steps into the room.

oh my, i am just mean leaving it as a cliff hanger. so what do you guys think. will Joey survive or will he lose himself to the shadows. also if he did lose himself to the shadows, do you guys think Seto will be able to kill the man he loves?


	5. Final Chapter A Surprise guest

Pegasus's comes into the room and scowls. "Mr Wheeler your the one causing me so much trouble, but you look less then human. Just Hand Kiba boy to me and i'll spare your life.

I laughed Harshly in a tone that could turn blood to ice. "I will take great Pleasure in separating your head from your body. you worthless scum bag" i say.

"so be it i shall take your soul to the shadow realm" Pegasus says calmly.

"don't bother trying, Joey is unaffected by all shadow magic" My teacher speaks from behind me.

Pagasus glares at that and steps toward me.

i Growl in response and lift my sword.

"So be it, i shall take him by force" Pagasus snaps.

"you will do no such thing!" a voice sounds from behind us. we all move to reveal the uninvited guest.

A woman with golden hair and Blue eyes, but she was covered in a golden mist.

"hey i know you, your Pagasus's Wife" Atem States in shock.

the woman smiles at the pharaoh before facing Pagasus once more.

"what happened to you dear. you use to be so kind hearted. I hate seeing you this way" she states in a saddened tone.

"They must pay for what they have done!" Pagasus snapped.

"they have done nothing and you know that, the shadow magic you possesses has corrupted you. you have lost your heart. now with Joey the shadow kings help i will purify the shadows from your heart" she speaks and then touches the handle of my sword. i follow her movements as light intertwines with shadow around us and the blade and aims for Pagasus who screams in pain and falls to the ground.

"He is not dead, his soul has just been cleansed and as for you Young joey. I will grant you and your Mate a gift. I shall make Mr Seto Kiba a being of light and with his energy can help keep the shadows you weld and harness from every controlling you or corrupting your mind. just remember Love Can be the brightest light to push back the darkest of Shadows" she states before walking through Seto and disappearing. Seto Gasps slightly as takes a Deep breath as a thin Light mist fills his eyes. i drop the sword and rush to his side.

i fill the Shadows start to fade from my eyes and outer body the moment i reach him.

I pull him into my arms in happiness.

We are safe for now.

THE END


End file.
